<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Cause That's Perfect to Me by yixingscat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035902">'Cause That's Perfect to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingscat/pseuds/yixingscat'>yixingscat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ChanBaek Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Married Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Mentioned EXO (EXO), Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Romance, because i need to feel soft sometimes, pregnancy reveals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingscat/pseuds/yixingscat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>perfection is impossible, but both baekhyun and chanyeol can hardly believe that when they look at each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ChanBaek Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Cause That's Perfect to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not really sure what compelled me to write this ball of fluff, but it must've been dying to get some positive vibes ✌ sorry if there's a shitload of typos, i can barely even find my own typos.</p><p>title taken from 'perfect to me' by anne-marie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><h3>
  <strong>'perfection is impossible, my love, but in spite of it all, you're still the closest thing'</strong>
</h3><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the omega fell back onto the bed with a smile, burying his face in a pillow. </p><p>the scent of spring is in the air, fresh and natural. it smelled of the wet, newly cut green grass that lay in piles in people’s lawns. the sweet perfume of blooming springtime flowers tickled his nose. </p><p>he could hear chanyeol’s humming in the bathroom, a low, deep timbre that never failed to make him shiver. he could imagine the water running down his husband’s body—lean, but sinewy in all sorts of sinful ways. he can practically feel rough skin of the alpha’s hands on his own body; running over his thighs, gripping his hips, kneading his ass. but as much as baekhyun wanted to carry on with the thought, to imagine things much worse than that, it wasn’t the time for things like that. now, right now, was an innocent moment that would be ingrained in baekhyun’s mind. </p><p>baekhyun had his eyes closed when the door to the bathroom suddenly opens and out walks the tall, muscular man baekhyun calls his husband. </p><p>“look at you,” that deep, velvety voice says, and suddenly there are warm hands on his hips and chanyeol is climbing up the bed, long legs on either side of baekhyun. "you look like you're enjoying yourself." chanyeol chuckles, leaning down to press a kiss to baekhyun's jaw.</p><p>baekhyun giggles. "i was, then you came out of the shower."</p><p>the giant feigns offense and scoffs. "how dare you?" he playfully growls.</p><p>baekhyun blinks, pouting at him as if the alpha was actually upset with him. he curls his hands around the alpha's biceps, feeling the muscle flex beneath his touch. "my alpha's so strong..."</p><p>"you're also very strong, my love," the taller whispers, starting to press kisses on the pale skin of baekhyun's neck. his lips hover over the mating bite, a place so sensitive that baekhyun could shiver just thinking about it. that was where the alpha, the one above him now, marked him with sharp teeth. </p><p>"not with these noodle arms, i'm not," baekhyun replies, lifting his arms, which are drowned by the alpha's hoodie, in the air to let his boney hands dangle there. "tell me, alpha, how do you do it?"</p><p>"do what?" chanyeol asks, voice muffled against baekhyun's skin. </p><p>baekhyun drops his arms, tangling his fingers in the alpha's damp, black hair. "be so strong." </p><p>while chanyeol could've answered "it's in my biology" because he was an alpha and has always been, but he had the idea that that wasn't exactly what baekhyun was talking about. </p><p>chanyeol buries his face in baekhyun's neck, huffing out a breath that tickled baekhyun. "elaborate."</p><p>"well," baekhyun begins. "you put up with me all the time. even when i'm angry or if i'm annoying and clingy, you still stay with me. you go through so much with me; my heats, my attitude, my unwillingness to comply. i must stress you out so much. you go to work and you come home to more, how do you do it? you never complain." </p><p>the giant chuckles. "you're so cute..."</p><p>"what?" baekhyun groans. "i just asked you a really important question, and now you've got to make it about me again?" </p><p>the giant shifts, pulling himself up to kiss the other's rose petal lips. "of course i do. it's because you're my everything, baekhyun. everything about you--i love it. how could i complain, huh? how could i complain when i love you so much that even that one time we had a fight and you left to go to your mother's house, not even to stay the night, i just had to come get you? i couldn't let someone as beautiful as you be upset with me," chanyeol says, admiring the omega underneath his body, all small and soft and pretty--who wouldn't love baekhyun? only stupid people. </p><p>baekhyun sighs. "stop it..." he groans, slapping the alpha's back with his sweater paw as though it would actually hurt the taller male. </p><p>"okay, baek, look at me." chanyeol uses a large hand to turn baekhyun's face toward him, wanting the elder's eyes on him. "i'm serious, okay? the reason i never complain is because i have nothing to complain about. absolutely nothing. yes, you may be moody and resistant on occasion, and it frustrates the hell out of me, but that's just you, and i love everything about you. from your cute, little toes, to the tallest hair on your pretty head, i love anything and everything about you. i am mated to you, you are my husband, my mate, and you may not be perfect, baekhyun, but you're perfect for me." </p><p>chanyeol couldn't really tell what it was, but baekhyun has that look on his face where you can't really tell if he's going to cry or smile, or both. it's like a pout with the slightest gleam in the eyes--his lips are so beautiful and his eyes glisten. </p><p>"oh, i love you so much, you stupid alpha," baekhyun cries, pulling the alpha down for a big hug. chanyeol smiles to himself, knowing that baekhyun doesn't think he's stupid, he's just being emotional. </p><p>"i love you, too, baby," the alpha whispers back, kissing the omega's cheek. </p><p>it's when they're lying there a moment later that chanyeol's hands are wandering the expanse of baekhyun's body, pleasantly surprised to find that the omega was wearing his hoodie with nothing but a skimpy pair of shorts under it. </p><p>"you couldn't have done this before i had a shower?" he asks, giving baekhyun that look that says 'you will regret this'.</p><p>baekhyun bites his lips. "nope," he says. "it's not my fault you decided to shower when i was still asleep. you could've had this ass earlier, but i didn't see you trying. what changed your mind, stupid alpha?"</p><p><em>there he is</em>, the alpha thinks. </p><p>the taller grins, large hand pulling back before landing a resounding smack against the plump flesh of the omega's ass. baekhyun mewls at the feeling, looking up at the alpha with teasing eyes. "oh, now you're in for it, baby." </p><p>but then baekhyun held a hand to his chest, a command that chanyeol has enough respect and love for his omega to follow without a second thought. most may think that, yeah, chanyeol is the naturally dominant between the two, but what they fail to see is that baekhyun is king and chanyeol is his servant. baekhyun truly owns everything, whether it be chanyeol, chanyeol's heart, chanyeol's dick, and everything in between. </p><p>"i don't think so, big boy," the omega says with a teasing grin. "go handle that yourself, then get dressed and meet me in the dining room for breakfast."</p><p>
  <strong>---oOo---</strong>
</p><p>the sound of bacon sizzling echoes through the home, the small male standing at the stove flinching with every possibility of the grease touching him. the eggs sitting in the pan on the other burner are hopefully not burning, baekhyun's ability to multitask not being the best. he's already terrified he'll burn the bacon, but he can't burn both--he just can't. he promised chanyeol that he would make him a western breakfast, like the ones chanyeol always eats when he and baekhyun go to hawaii. </p><p>he sighs as he steps back for a moment. the filled coffee cup sits on the countertop, all cute and innocent. chanyeol always drinks coffee when he wakes up, saying that bitterness in the morning seems to make the day a whole lot better--but baekhyun can never seem to understand the alpha's logic in any context whatsoever.</p><p>with a deep breath, baekhyun picks up the mug full of hot liquid and carries it to the table, placing in where chanyeol usually sits. his mind is screaming this <em>isn't how he should be doing it</em>, while his heart is screaming <em>this is it!</em> it's finally happening. baekhyun can't seem to trust either of the things he's being told, so he just goes for it and turns back to cooking. </p><p>once the food is done and baekhyun calls for him, chanyeol walks out of the bedroom, thankfully not in a suit and tie but a regular t-shirt and low-hanging sweatpants instead, since it's the weekend. </p><p>"looks good, baby," chanyeol says with his sweet, dimpled smile, already grabbing a strip of meat and taking a bite out of it.</p><p>baekhyun drew in a breath. "thanks. i tried not to burn the bacon, knowing how you like it. does it taste good?" he asks, diverting his attention just so he can get the sensation of anxiety and doubt out of his mind.</p><p>the alpha nods. "of course. when have you ever made something that's not good?"</p><p>baekhyun knows that chanyeol has forced himself to swallow baekhyun's food a few too many times, probably because it wasn't that good. baekhyun never knew how to cook until they moved in together, since the omega used to room with a quiet yet terrifying nursing student beta named kyungsoo that chanyeol swore would take more lives than he would save. so chanyeol, being the person who also may not be completely perfect, and that's because no one is perfect, but is perfect for baekhyun, never said anything and suffered some horrible nights in the bathroom. </p><p>"i'm sure i have," baekhyun replies, taking a spoonful of eggs into his mouth, discovering that they're actually not as bad as he thought they'd be. </p><p>"see?" chanyeol asks when he hears baekhyun hum pleasingly. "it's good, baek. you did wonderful." </p><p>baekhyun giggles and they carry on eating, talking about what they would do today and tomorrow since they technically didn't have any official plans than spending many, many hours in bed. </p><p>"no, seriously, what do you want to do?" chanyeol asks, wiping his mouth with a napkin as he finishes his food. he picks up his mug and takes a sip, liking the burn in his throat and the bitter aftertaste. </p><p>baekhyun shrugs. "i don't know! you know i'm not good at making decisions, chan. are you sure you don't have anything you want to do? anything you could think of would be better than spending all weekend crammed up here, doing nothing?" </p><p>chanyeol smirks. "oh, we wouldn't be doing <em>nothing</em>," he objects. "we could cuddle and watch a movie, i don't know. eat some popcorn and make out like we always end up doing. and maybe, by the end of the night, you'll end up on my cock..."</p><p>baekhyun gasps. "alpha!" his red face is all the alpha needs to know he's flustered and embarrassed out of his wits. "don't say such a thing at the dinner table."</p><p>"you say that like you weren't totally crying for me to fill you up last night, baby. i'd watch your words," the taller replies smugly, winking at baekhyun as he yet again takes a swig of his coffee. "anyway, really, what do you want to do? i also don't want to sit here all weekend when we could be doing things that mates do that don't involve our home." </p><p>chanyeol picks up his coffee cup, downing the last of the bitter beverage that somehow seems to be the only thing, besides his motivation to stay awake for baekhyun, that keeps him up and alive throughout the day. in a second, though, chanyeol freezes, every muscle in his body rendered immobile. </p><p><b>'congrats, you're going to be a dad!' </b>sits at the bottom of the cup in big letters. </p><p>baekhyun looks away in thought for a moment, gnawing on his pink lips, before he suddenly smiles. "oh! right, you know that rapper...? oh sehun and his show 'busted'? well, i've watched the last two seasons of the show, and it's really, really good. i was talking to jongdae about it the other day. apparently, sehun's mate, junmyeon, is on the show with him even though he's in the military! i mean, how sweet is that? i've seen pictures and those two are really cute. anyway, season three came out and i have yet to watch it, do you want to binge-watch it with me...chanyeol?" </p><p>when the omega glances over at the unusually silent alpha, he finds the other staring down into his coffee cup with big eyes. baekhyun's breath gets caught in his throat. shame on him, he completely forgot about what he planned the whole time he was ranting about how cute a celebrity couple is. </p><p>chanyeol looks up at him seconds later, eyes swimming with tears. "i-is this true?" his voice is oddly shaky, contrasting his typical deep, steady voice. "you- you're pregnant?"</p><p>baekhyun smiles, his own eyes teary, and nods. because finally, after so long, after so many futile attempts and positions that led to no avail, they're finally where they want to be. finally, they can start a family, a beautiful one with mini chanyeol’s and baekhyun’s running around. however, that's not to say they shouldn't be careful--with difficulty in conception, one should always be aware that there are chances the poor, innocent baby may not make it, but they'll try. they'll care for it and love it in spite of whatever obstacles life may throw their way--because it's their baby. the one they've been trying for for years. </p><p>it may have taken years upon years to get news like this, but baekhyun nor chanyeol will let it slow them down, not in pregnancy, not in parenthood. </p><p>"baek--oh my god, baby...i-<em> thank you</em>. thank you so much," the taller sobs, burying his face in his hands. "i don't know how to thank you enough for this, i thought that maybe i was pushing you too hard and...wow, we're pregnant." </p><p>baekhyun bites his lips, happy tears falling. "yes, we are. are you ready to be a daddy, yeol?" </p><p>"<em>god</em>, yes," the alpha laughs breathily. "w-wait, yixing has confirmed this, right? you're one-hundred percent sure?" he adds, referring to the time they thought they were pregnant, and it ended up just being a false alarm. baekhyun had caught the flu that time and was throwing up at anything and everything, how were they supposed to know the difference? the sorrow they felt on the drive home was unimaginable; the car was silent, they didn't touch, chanyeol didn't see baekhyun's tears, and it was the same for chanyeol. it was a nightmare to even imagine kids after that, after the emotional experience they went through when they found out that baekhyun may be unable to have children, but they're not really sure. imagine how pissed the alpha was to find that out, that his omega was torn because of this small but critical conflict, but now they would no longer worry about that. there was officially a baby park.</p><p>"yes! i was going in for a regular check-up and there were the results in yixing's hand in paper. i've known since two weeks ago..." </p><p>"two weeks?" chanyeol asks. "why didn't you tell me, baby?" he looks poutily at baekhyun before he can't handle it any longer and breaks out into a wide smile.</p><p>baekhyun laughs. "because i wanted to get you something, silly! it's just...it's been so long, and i wanted to do something special, but i couldn't think of anything except your morning coffee." </p><p>chanyeol sniffles, still gazing at the omega with red eyes and a smile. "do you have, you know, one of those photograph things? it shows the baby--"</p><p>"a sonogram?" baekhyun asks, as if it wasn't totally obvious that was what the alpha was talking about. </p><p>"y-yeah, one of those..." the alpha wipes at his eyes. </p><p>"of course i do." baekhyun stands up, but not before pressing a kiss on his alpha's nose and wiping his tears with his thumbs before rushing off to get the envelope that arrived in the mail a few days ago. "here we are," he says as he enters again, settling back in his seat. </p><p>chanyeol watches with those big, curious eyes of his as baekhyun tears through packaging, pulling out a small stack of black and white photos with a little...bean at the center. </p><p>"here," baekhyun says, handing the alpha a sonogram of his own. "that little white splotch right there, yeol, is our baby. our pup is two months old! he--i have a feeling it's a boy--is almost nine weeks!"</p><p>chanyeol bites his lip. "oh, baby...thank you. i-i don't even know what else to say other than thank you and...i love you." </p><p>baekhyun grins at chanyeol, pressing a sweet kiss--it wasn't a peck, it didn't involve tongue, it was just the perfect kiss for an important moment like this one right now--. "you're welcome, my love. i love you, too. more than anything."</p><p>
  <strong>---oOo---</strong>
</p><p>later, they're lying in bed with the windows open, listening to the sound of night ring through the air. the croaking of frogs, the slight movement of other animals in the forest, and silence other than that. </p><p>baekhyun lays with his back against chanyeol's chest, snuggling close to him as the warm hands on his mainly flat but soft stomach caress it, as that deep voice whispers affectionately in his ear. </p><p>"do you see now, baek?" chanyeol asks suddenly, breaking the silence. </p><p>"see what?" the omega replies, covering the giant's hands with his own slender ones. </p><p>chanyeol kisses behind his ear. "that i love everything about you. what do i have to complain about? nothing, absolutely nothing. you have given me every single thing i've ever wanted. you are everything i've ever wanted. every piece of you--no matter how much weight you might gain, no matter how old we may become, no matter what happens to you--you will always be beautiful in my eyes. perfect for me in every way. you are everything to me, you and this baby. i hope i am as good to you as you are to me." </p><p>baekhyun hums, rubbing his thumb over the alpha's knuckles. "you are. you are everything to me as well. without you, i would not be having a baby. that's one thing that everyone seems to forget about, alpha--what you are to me, how much you mean to me. i love you, chanyeol. i can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." </p><p>they spend the rest of the evening talking, to each other and to the baby. they conclude that no matter how stressful it may be to deal with each other, to pull through times even when they're beyond rough with each other, they love each other. they are everything they've ever wanted, and so is the baby. </p><p>they fall asleep happy, and wake up the same way the next day, and the next, and the next--and would, all the way until god decides their time is up. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i thought that was pretty cute, i guess. not really sure what to think about, but i guess i just needed an excuse to get away from what i'm about to do to readers of my other story 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>